New feelings and truth or dare
by Jc0284
Summary: The gang comes back from the digital world and decide to have a sleepover at Koji's house.
1. Coming home

When the kids came back it was nothing like when Takuya came back. Time was basically the same time as they left but everything felt just so different.

Takuya POV.

We had just came back from the hospital where we went straight to and saw Koichi and our

D-Tector turned back into phones. After everyone was done celebrating saving the digital world we remembered where we were before. We exchange numbers and went our separate ways. Since Koji and I were heading the same way we went on the same train. "Hey Koji why are you following me" I asked him. After that he glared at me and answers,"Ha ha very funny I am just going to get the flowers I paid for before I got the call." I felt a pain in my chest and did not know why. I did not want him to notice so I joked,"Who is the lucky lady." "My step mom if you must know",he shot back. For some reason even though he was given me attitude I was happy that there was no girl. When I realized why I was happy I was confused why would I be happy that there was no girl. When I realized he was mad at me I quickly apologized and it took him awhile but he finally forgave me. When I started thinking I started wondering why he was mad and when I started to ask him the train stopped and I had to get out or I would have missed my stop. On my way home I couldn't get Koji out of my head. I wonder what Koji is doing right now? Duh he is probably still on the train. I wonder why he was mad at me? I still can't figure it out but he sure is cute when he Scowls. Wait what did I just think Koji was cute.

I would have continued asking myself why I just thought Koji was cute when I realized I was at my front door and all thoughts of Koji just disappeared. I ran inside and found my mom with an angry face yelling at me for just getting up and running out of the house. She would have continued if I did not run and hug her and start crying. When she asks me why I'm crying I see Shinya and pull him into hug and he looks at me like I am crazy but I don't care. When I let them go I tell them that I had something important to do and that is why I left but when my mom asked me why I just did what I did I lie and say I had almost got ran over and I was glad to be alive. It take her awhile but when she sees some scrapes and bruises I got from the finale battle she believes me. When dad gets home I attack him with a hug and when he asks why mom explains. "Are you alright champ.",he asks concerned. I laugh and tell him I am made of strong materials. After we celebrate Shinya's birthday we sit on the couch and watch the T.V. Suddenly the phone rings and mom answers it and tells me it is for me from a kid name Koji and even though she looks confused my heart jumps a beat and I nearly tackle her to get the phone. I answer the phone and say,"Hello Koji can I help you." It takes a while but he finally answers," Takuya I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a sleep over. The whole gang will be there because I can pick Koichi from tomorrow at 8 am." Even though it will not be just me and Koji I blush redder than a tomato and stutter out," y-Yes what time should I be there." He tells me at 5 pm and we hang up. I can not figure out what is going on with me why is Koji making me so nervous when my mom walks into the room I was in asked who is Koji. I blush even redder then before and answer,"He is a friend from the park he was wondering if I wanted to join him for a sleepover tomorrow. By the way can I go to a sleepover tomorrow at 5 pm." She looks at me before she says,"Are you sure you two are just friends because a sleepover with just you two is suspicious." I about die before I spit out that we are not be alone a few of our friends will be there and his brother then I said that we are both boys." My just laughed and put her hands up in surrender and said,"It is ok I don't judge you can go but be safe." I glare at her for the first part but I have to go pack so I don't glare for long.

A.N/This is my first fanfic so be nice and reply if you want me to continue


	2. Koji's POV

AN: I know that I have been MIA for a long time, but I am back now. Please comment or message me if you want me to continue. The more likes and comments I get the more chapters I will write. Hope you love it.

Disclaimer I don't own Digimon if I did their would be more Takoji and more to this season in the real world.

We just came from the digital world and I had mixed emotions about it. I was glad to be able see my family again even my step mom, but I was also sad that I didn't have an excuse to sleep next Takuya. I know that I am gay and I have known for a while now. I have also had a crush on Takuya since I first saw him in the digital world. That is why I didn't go with him when he first asked me and the longer I spent with him the more my feelings grew and now it feels like my heart is on fire. I didn't even realize I was following Takuya until he pointed it out. Luckily for my smart thinking I was able to say," I was about to pay for some flowers when I got the call I am going to go pick them up." "Oh who's the girl", Takuya said sadly. He was acting weird but I said, "My step mother."He visibility brightened up and at that moment I would give anything to know what he was thinking. It is funny sometimes I can totally tell what he thinking or what he is doing and we are miles apart, but I can't tell what he is thinking when it comes to me. I get off the train at my stop. While I was walking to the flower store get my flowers I kept thinking how it's unfair that he is so cute but so straight. "Hi welcome back I was getting kinda scared when you just ran out like that. Is everything all right?", the cashier asked. "I am fine. I just ... ah... had something important to do. I hope that is all right." She said it was fine and I bought the flowers thanked her and was about to leave. I was at the door when a flower caught my eye. It looked like it was on fire and as soon as my eyes landed on it I thought of Takuya. "Um...", I said getting the attention of the cashier girl. "Can I buy this", I said blushing. Then she answered,"Yes, so who's the lucky girl." I started blushing like crazy. I paid for the flower and ran out of the store all the way home. I almost ran straight into my step mother. I quickly bowed my head and apologized for how rude I have been to her. She looked shocked and quietly thanked me for my apology. I gave her the flowers and she left to go put them in a vase. "I saw everything that was a very nice thing you did" my father said. I looked him straight in they eye and said,"How could you!" He looked shocked and said," What did I do!" "You never told me I had a twin brother!", I yelled. Their was the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. I got my temper under control and went to my room to go to sleep I used to be able to go to sleep any time I wanted,but without Takuya their I just could not fall asleep. I was lying their for a while playing with the flower I bought imagining giving it to Takuya and him smiling back at me kissing me. I was broken from my trance by the phone ringing. It was Koichi he told me he could get out of the hospital tomorrow at 8 am and wondered if he could stay they night."You don't even need to invite just me you can invite the whole gang including _TAKUYA.",_ he said. I blushed furiously as he said it. I start sputtering on the phone and acting like I don't know what he i talking about. I hang up the phone and try fall asleep, but I know I won't be able to fall asleep with out Takuya. I start to think about what my brother said and I start to realize it is not a bad idea. If I were to invite everyone over for a sleep over then I would finally get some sleep. I run down stairs luckily everyone is still awake. "Hey can I invite some friends and my brother for asleep over tomorrow at five." They look surprised I never asked them to do stuff and I never had friends over they thought I didn't have any. "Ya sure who are they?" my dad asks. "Just some friends J.P he is in the grade above me. Tommy he is in third grade and is like a little brother to all of us. Zoe she is 7th like me. And T-Takuya he is in the same grade as Zoe and I." I blushed a little when I said Takuya. My dad looked suspicious at me,"I don't know about the girl is she your girlfriend because if she is I can't let her stay the night." I gave him a look like he just said I am going to destroy the digital word."Eww dad no she is like a sister to me.", I said. Dad looked he was going to argue back when my step mom stopped him and said she believed me. When He said it was okay I ran up stairs to call everyone. Zoe and Tommy's parents where the hardest to convince, but in the end they let them come because they where happy they where making friends. The rest of the night since I couldn't sleep I got every thing ready for the sleep over. I got the guest room ready for Zoe for when she had to go to sleep or change. I made sure to get every one a place to sleep. I wanted every thing to be perfect because if it was really good then maybe Takuya would want to stay at my house more often. Little did I know it was going to be better then I hoped.

AN: Thank you so much for reading this. I hoped you liked it we will get to truth and dare next chapter so can you send me truths and dares for them to do. Make sure to keep it pg because Tommy will be their but don't skip on the Takoji. And Tommy is okay with a relationship with two guys. Don't forget to comment and/or message me.


End file.
